Secret Affairs
by thequeens0utlaw
Summary: Fate can do many things. It can heal hearts and it can break them. It can also bring two unlikely lovers to a tavern and kindle a relationship which neither of them could have predicted. However, Cora has plans for her daughter that could prove to be unwanted for the couple. OutlawQueen. Enchanted Forest AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a collaborative work by thequeenregina and Mo9Ja. We sincerely hope you enjoy it. We are very excited to be sharing it with you. Please leave a review if you can.**

* * *

They never got to spend the whole night together, never quite managed to get away with it, not with Regina's mother constantly breathing down her neck, needing to know her constant whereabouts. So their time together would always be cut short, no less passionate, but less lengthy.

Her mother never approved of anything she did. It's why her and Robin's relationship is kept quiet, behind closed doors. He may be a prince but she knows her mother, knows her constant need for the best, and though Regina may think Robin is truly the best thing she has ever laid eyes upon, she knows that Cora would not agree.

So that's why they come here, to this very room in the same tavern in which they first met. Though tonight is different, tonight they can take their time, tonight there is no rush to run home before the early hours ,where doors are knocked on and appearances are demanded. Regina can recall the way Robin's eyes had lit up when she had announced to him that her mother was out of town for the evening, that she's all his to take his time with.

And that's exactly what he does.

Dark lashes flutter closed at the feeling of stubble grazing across ivory skin, the only light which illuminates the room is that of the moon as it filters gracefully across the air and reflects off of Regina's naked skin. She will never grow tired of the way he cherishes her, treats her as if she is his queen and worships her like she is sent from the Gods.

"Robin," she whispers, her hand coming up to run through his soft tresses as his lips pepper soft and loving kisses along her chest that make her heart flutter.

"So beautiful, my love," he compliments, is always complimenting her. His eyes lift to look at hers as he gives a gentle smile, his fingers reaching for hers and squeezing lovingly before his eyes fall back down to the skin he was tending to seconds ago. His tongue sweeps across his lips and then along her skin, swirling in spots he knows make her gasp and nipping at patches which make her moan.

Regina arches into every touch and gives him exactly what she knows he longs to hear, knows from the times that they've been together that he likes to hear her and, though she may have been timid at first, with time and trust she began to let go. Now there's no more holding back, every tug of arousal is welcomed with a gasping, "Oh!" or a hissing, "Yes!"

Her eyes fall down to watch as Robin moves across her chest in a slow zigzag and her toes curl in anticipation as she awaits the familiar warmth of his tongue against her nipple, but it doesn't come. Not yet. Instead he's propping himself up on his elbow, grinning like the lovesick fool he is—they both are—before ducking down for a soft kiss.

"Mmm," she hums, happy to return the ever welcomed kiss though eager for him to finish where he started. "Keep going," she whispers, biting her lower lip before fluttering her eyelashes, "Please."

Dimples dig into the side of her lover's mouth at her plea as his grin widens. "Since you asked so nicely," he replies playfully, moving back down so his lips meet her skin, but they don't start from where they left off, they start again at the top of her neck, under her ear, in the spot that has her sighing and arousal pooling between her thighs.

"Robin," she warns, her voice a low husk which has him chuckling hotly against her skin, giving her hip a soft squeeze with his free hand.

"I told you I was going to take my time," he murmurs, lips skimming back over her collarbone.

"Mm, though you never mentioned that by taking your time you meant not progressing anywhere," Regina retorts sassily earning another huffed breath of amusement from the prince.

Robin's head drops to press a kiss to the centre of her chest. "Okay. I've got the hint," he teases, eyes flickering up to flash her way cheekily before his lips are on her breast, where she very much wants him.

Regina watches as her pebbled nipple slips behind his lips, becomes trapped between his teeth, and, oh, revels in the familiar feeling of the tip of his talented tongue sliding to and fro, over her bud. Her head falls back against the plush pillow, back arching into his touch as her hands fall to his hair, tangle in his locks as she mews and rocks at his touch. "So good," she whispers, biting her lip. She used to blush, used to be embarrassed when praises slipped her lips, but now her only blush is that of arousal, knows that around her lover she can feel comfortable, can mutter any praise under the sun and will feel no shame for it.

Her hips begin to move on their own accord, grinding up, trying to seek contact but she's simply met with the flat of his chest and though she loves his body, loves the way his muscles flex when he is positioned above her, it plays no good part in satisfying her need for friction.

The prince continues his lavish licks and subtle sucks, has learned what she likes, learned what makes her pull at his hair, as he is doing that thing, that manoeuvre that drives the brunette insane. He's using the flat of his tongue and pressing and swirling and, "Robin, mm, please, oh! Please, I need more."

As much as she enjoys this foreplay, it's not enough; she cannot come, not from this alone. She's wet and she needs tending to; be that by cock or by hand or by tongue, she doesn't care, he's marvellous at it all. But she feels his fingers slip from her hip, across bare flesh blindly as he keeps his mouth occupied where she likes it.

She opens her legs for him, parting them so that they are no longer tucked snugly at Robin's side, giving him space to give her what she desires. A quick and sharp breath is drawn in and Regina's eyes fall closed at the feeling of calloused fingers sliding against her entrance, gathering her wetness, like he always does, before dragging it up to run against her tingling bundle of nerves.

The sound she lets out is beyond ladylike, a low incoherent murmur at the back of her throat as she is quick to buck up into his touch, to feel more pressure, to roll against the circling pads of his fingers.

"Better?" he murmurs, pulling away from her breast with an audible pop and Regina simply nods ferociously, pulls blindly on dirty blonde hair and brings his lips to hers.

He swallows her moans, the sounds getting louder against her lips as he allows his middle finger to fall, while his thumb takes refuge at her clit as he slides that long slender digit into her tight entrance. Regina breaks from the kiss with a loud gasp, eyes snapping open to look at the kind, yet aroused blues of the prince, her prince. She smiles, bites her lip before leaning up to nuzzle her nose against his. "Don't stop," she whispers, kissing his cheek and allowing her eyes to flutter closed as she relaxes against the pillow once again.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he assures, dropping a kiss to the tip of her nose before she feels the absence of him above her. She peeks an eye open to see him descend down her body once again, however this time he skips her breasts; this time he's meeting her at her navel, his fingers continuing that delicious double stimulation until he's adding a second finger, slow at first, allowing her body to adjust, allowing her walls to accommodate.

Regina scrunches up her nose at the feeling (though she is familiar with it), lets out a shallow breath as she wriggles slightly into his touch, finds the angle that is most comfortable and then nods. "Keep going," she moans, eyes screwing tightly shut and lips parting as she lets out a high pitched moan as he begins pumping her slowly yet firmly with his skilled digits.

She feels his lips on her hipbone, feels his tongue run hotly over her sensitive skin, across the invisible line of her undercloth. She hums and arches into the touch, gasping at how the shift in movement has the tips of his fingers knocking against the spot that drives her crazy, that has her toes curling. "Robin..." she sighs, her palm petting his hair affectionately, until suddenly she's gripping what she can, scraping her nails against his scalp as his lips find her clit, lick then suck until his love is crying out, grinding up into his touch.

"So sweet," she hears him murmur, the vibrations of his voice making her squirm, making her thighs tremble and she isn't going to last all that long, not when his tongue is lapping at her nerve endings; at a pace that is not quite overwhelming but enough to make her scream if she needed to.

She doesn't though. She doesn't because she is too busy moaning; too busy focusing everything on her centre, where the prince is doing wonders to her sex.

She's climbing that familiar staircase. She can feel her muscles begin to tighten; her breathing become more shallow, her moans become silent exhales of air as she arches up in her pleasure. Her free hand scrambles at the sheets, gripping them tightly and she'd be a perfect bridge had Robin not reached for her hips, pinning her back to the mattress so he can continue to devour her. "Robin!" she cries, "Oh, Robin, I can't hold on, God-that-feels-so-good." She begins to see stars as she stares blankly up at the moonlit ceiling. Her thighs begin to tremble, her entire body convulsing until suddenly the floodgates burst open and an immense feeling of pleasure and release has Regina's body going rigid.

Robin hums, grabbing her hips with both hands as he laps at her climax, at what she has so willingly given to him as slowly her muscles begin to relax, her body sinking against the soft covers.

"Wow," she whispers, and now she's blushing because she doesn't think she has ever come quite so hard before.

Robin chuckles, licking his lips before pressing them to the inside of her thigh. "Wow indeed, my love," he whispers, smiling as he crawls over her body until he is hovering above her.

"You're good at that," she husks with a seductive smirk, curling her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a quick, chaste kiss. "You taste like me."

Robin grins, pressing another kiss to her lips. "I know," he replies, reaching up to run a loving hand through her hair, "I could quite happily get used to that taste."

She's blushing again, turning her gaze away and looking down, and her eyes catch sight of her lover's very obvious arousal. "Oh," she gasps, looking back up to Robin with a playfully raised brow. "What do we have here?" she teases, raising a knee to bump against and run along his length.

Robin visibly shivers above her and she chuckles, using all of her strength to flip him, taking advantage of his slightly relaxed demeanour. She smiles at his slightly baffled expression, but then he's grinning at her, allowing his hands to fall to her thighs as she moves to straddle his waist.

"What are you up to?" he asks.

Regina smirks. "Isn't it obvious?" she coos rearing her ass against his arousal. She watches as the movement causes him to suck a sharp breath between his teeth, his fingers flexing against her legs.

She's still wet, remnants of her orgasm still glistening along her sex and she is more than ready for him, more than ready to feel whole again. She reaches back and takes him blindly into her grasp, her eyes locking with his as she pumps once, twice, three times before chuckling lightly and leaning down to kiss his parted lips. "You're so sexy like this," she compliments with a grin, leaning back once more and dropping her hand to his base.

"Ditto," he replies simply, his expression overcome with arousal as he awaits the familiar feeling of being buried inside of his lover. She knows he loves this position as much as she does, loves watching her whilst she moves above him and she revels in the attention.

With a flirtatious smile, Regina is lifting herself up and over him, running her fingers up to the skin below his tip and guiding him through her folds, down to her entrance before sinking down onto him.

The pair shares a harmonious moan as she takes in his full length, pressing her knees into the mattress beside his hips. "Regina," he breathes and she loves it when he says her name, loves how he rolls the 'R' in that deliciously attractive accent he has inherited from spending his younger years in a foreign land learning archery and woodland skills.

In fact, everything about him and the way he says her name is attractive.

Taking just a moment to revel and adjust, Regina begins moving her hips, pressing the flats of her palms to the chest of the man beneath her as she moves slowly, up and down, up and down. The bed squeaks slightly under the movement and Regina rolls her eyes, shifting her position slightly to try and quiet the noise. If she were allowed this kind of affair she could take him home, to her bed, to her soft mattress with a silent structure.

A quiet chortle sounds from beneath her and she stops completely, smirking slightly as she says, "One day we will be able to do this without the incessant creak."

Robin grins, smoothing his hand along her thigh softly. "One day," he promises, taking her hand in his and pulling it up to his lips in a soft kiss, "Keep going."

Regina nods, smiling endearingly before taking her hand back and planting it back on his chest, moving her hips once again. She ignores the creaking, ignores the worry of being given dirty looks when they check out in the morning, and instead she simply enjoys this, being intimate with the man she loves. Because she really does love him.

Moans fill the room, an array of pitches complimenting one another in a sexual melody. Bodies begin to sweat, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixing with the now breathier and more frantic moaning.

"Yes!" she cries.

"Regina..." he echoes.

Regina's hips move faster, nails leaving less than subtle marks across Robin's chest as she curls her fingers in pleasure, scratching against any surface she can. She loves making love to him, loves the way his eyes search her body and watches the subtle bounce of her breasts as she moves. She loves how he admires her; loves her.

It's not long until she can feel a second orgasm begin to rise, as a subtle burning sensation begins to spread across her lower abdomen and along the tops of her thighs. Perhaps it's from the effort of being on top (though riding horses has always given her good stamina, made her legs defined with muscle and slender to the touch) but then she's tingling, all over, that pleasant climb to climax resurfacing.

She knows he's close too, can feel it in the throbbing of his member against her fluttering walls, but as she looks at the expression of the prince she can tell he's trying to hold on, his clenched teeth and his screwed up expression showing his struggle. So she leans down, presses a kiss to his scrunched nose before slowly reaching down to rub her fingers against her own clit. "I'm close," she assures in a whisper, watching his expression relax just slightly as she speeds up, presses harder, faster against her bundle of nerves until she's crying out, reaching for the headboard which shakes with effort. She wants to curse, but she cannot bring herself to be so crude so she simply moans lowly, as she feels the pull towards a second climax.

With one final deep thrust she is coming undone around him, can feel with another thrust or two upwards that Robin is quick to follow, emptying his warm seed into her with a low groan of her name. "God," he murmurs stroking his hand up and down her bare hip as they both begin to relax into one another, pleasure sizzling to a perfect aftermath.

And she can stay the night.

* * *

They are lying on the creaky old bed together, wrapped up in one another. Her head is pillowed on his chest, and he feels her fingers play with the coarse hairs on his chest. Her leg lies comfortably between the two of his, the top of her foot moving sensually against his calf, while he rubs his hand over the small of her back in a continuous up and down movement.

They revel in simply being together, in finally being able to hold each other and just _be_ for a night after having enjoyed each other so thoroughly.

He wants this. Not just for one night, but for the rest of his life. He has fallen head over heels in love with the stunning woman he's lucky enough to have in his arms this evening, and he wants more, wants to marry her and start a family. He has done exactly what he and his friends back at Sherwood School for Mastery promised would never happen to them; they wouldn't become one of those sappy chaps ready to give up everything to be with a woman, but the moment Robin saw her walk into that tavern all those months ago, he was a goner. He wants her, all of her. He just has to find a way to tell her exactly who he is.

But for now, he will happily take just the one night, for it is more than they have ever been able to have. And he is blissfully happy in this moment— so much so that he can barely believe this is his life right now.

"You can really stay all night?"

Regina moves to lean on her elbow so she can look him in the eyes, her hand abandoning his chest in order to rake her hand softly through his hair. "I told you," she says with a loving and satisfied smile, "Mother is away for the night, so yes."

"What about your father?" he wants to know. Her face falls a little at his words, a sadness setting in her eyes, and her head bows a little closer to his, causing her long hair to fall in front of her face. He quickly puts the strands back behind her ear in order to see her beautiful face better and he keeps his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking it comfortingly.

"Daddy's away on business. He has been traveling a lot lately," she tells him with a slight pout, "He's barely been home in the time we've known each other."

He pulls her body impossibly closer to his. "You miss him," he states. He doesn't need to ask, he knows her well enough to see it in her eyes.

She nods, while she focuses on removing a piece of invisible lint from the pillow right next to his ear so she doesn't have to look him in the eyes, but he still notices the slight glace of unshed tears covering her dark eyes. "I know his work is important, but I do miss him," she says with a slight lump in her throat, a single tear escaping, which he quickly wipes away with his thumb.

"Do you know what he's working on?" He knows he shouldn't be prodding for more information, not with his constant evasiveness towards his own family, but he can't help but want to know more about her and everything concerning her.

She nods again, before making herself comfortable with her head in the crook of his neck, her hand lying flat over his heart. His free hand joins the other behind the small of her back where they intertwine and hug her slight body close to his side. "Do you know about the impending war with King George?" she asks, which he answers in a humming affirmative. "We're a fallen kingdom. Our reign ended with my grandfather, King Xavier. If war breaks out, our small estate will be an easy prey to King George and his allies," she explains. "My family, we've…" she hums shortly, giving herself some time to decide how best to put it into words, "We've come into a lot of gold. Daddy is going around the lands to give the gold to those less fortunate than us in the hopes that they'll help to protect us in wartime."

"What if the war never comes?" Robin wonders.

Regina simply shrugs her shoulders. "Then Daddy will have done a good deed helping people, wouldn't he?"

He chuckles quietly, causing Regina to move her head back to the other end of the pillow in order to look at him. "You know a lot about this, don't you?" he asks.

She grins cheekily at him. "I pay attention."

"You mean you eavesdrop," he states with a laugh and he receives her conformation when her grin grows bigger.

"What about _your_ father?" Regina wants to know.

Robin groans audibly, already he is beginning to dislike the new direction of this conversation. "What about him?"

"Where does he think you are this evening?"

"Just out."

"Just out?"

He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "He probably thinks I'm spending the night with some girl, which coincidentally, I am."

"Oh, I'm just _some girl_ now, am I?" she asks, feigning insult.

Robin chuckles at her humour, before placing his hand on her hip to turn her from her side to lie on her back and moving himself to hover over her, his arms on each side of her head, caging her in. " _You_ are an incredibly beautiful girl," he tells her, letting his eyes playfully rake over her naked body, "Stunning in every way."

She lets out a small giggle; something he has never heard her do before, but he likes the sound a lot and he promises himself to get it out of her more often, just like he promises himself to open up to her and tell her the whole truth soon, so they can have that future he keeps dreaming about.

"You're not so bad yourself," she purrs as she rakes her nails over his back and he feels his muscles ripple pleasantly.

"Well then," he bends down to press a kiss to the tip of her nose, "let's stop talking about," a kiss to her left cheek, "the boring subject," her right cheek, "that is my family," her chin, "and focus on our night together," and he finally claims her full and responsive lips, while he lets his weight sink down onto hers for round two.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry we're late...**

* * *

Regina loves the feeling of the wind in her hair when she rides, loves the feeling of freedom, the serenity of her surroundings as the grass swishes beneath the horse's hooves and the flowers bow to her as she passes.

Their meeting point is a few meadows south of her estate, her and Robin's. It's beneath an apple tree and atop of a hill that has the most beautiful of views—displaying field upon field. In the summer the colours never fail to take her breath away. As Regina approaches the tree she sees him there, waiting for her. Immediately she is smiling widely and lifting a hand from her reins to wave at him.

"Good afternoon!" he calls out with a dimpled smile as she grows closer. The sun is bouncing off of his skin and reflecting in his eyes, making him all the more handsome as bright blue orbs sparkle beneath dark lashes.

"Hi," she greets with a smile as she jumps from her horse and runs to him with a skip in her step. "I missed you," she confesses with a sigh as she wraps her arms around his neck, inhaling his welcome scent of the outdoors.

"And I, you," the prince replies, bowing his head down to press a soft and lingering kiss to his lover's lips which Regina gladly returns, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes. Robin isn't a tall man particularly but Regina has certainly inherited her father's shortness, meaning she is the perfect height to be able to nestle her head into the crook of her lover's neck without stooping or crouching.

"So, I have a few hours before my mother gets home," Regina begins as she pulls away from the embrace. "Shall we go for a ride?" she questions, eyeing Robin's pristinely white steed, whose coat shimmers in the daylight.

The prince shakes his head at her request. "Actually I thought we'd go to the tavern for a drink."

Regina raises her eyebrow at him, allowing a small smirk to curve her lips as she asks, "A drink or a _drink_?"

Robin laughs aloud at that, reaching for her hand and taking it between the two of his. "A drink," he confirms, knocking all of the inappropriate thoughts from Regina's head as she smiles softly.

"Are you courting me?" she asks shyly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Robin grins. "Yes, Regina, I would like to court you."

A matching grin spreads across the brunette's plump lips as she nods her acceptance, but her grin soon forms into a teasing smirk as she counters, "You know we are kind of doing this the wrong way around."

She watches as Robin's brow knits in his confusion. "How do you mean?" he asks.

"Well I believe you're meant to court the woman before bedding her," she teases, turning her body so that she can elbow him playfully in the ribs.

"I tried to be a gentleman. Really, I did," he insists, reminding Regina of their first time—and in his defence he had given her the option to back out on more than one occasion but she was adamant that she wanted to go all the way with the handsome prince stood before her. And boy, is she glad that she did.

Regina laughs, kindly shaking her head and giving his face a loving stroke. "I know, I'm only teasing," she assures, pressing another chaste kiss to his lips. "Let's go before we run out of time."

And with that the pair of them mount their horses and head towards the tavern side by side. There's one thing Regina loves more than riding her horse and that's riding her horse with Robin.

...

"Regina, Robin! Would you like the usual room?" a blonde asks them as they enter the tavern red faced from riding in the chill of the breeze. The young woman is the tavern owner's daughter and has become rather acquainted with Regina and Robin since their visits to the pub have become more and more frequent.

Regina smirks and shakes her head. "No thank you, Tink. Not today," she declines and she watches in amusement as the elf-like beauty's expression falters for a second before her smile is back.

"A table please," Robin chips in, wrapping his arm around the brunette's waist.

Tinkerbell nods, picking out the specials list from behind the desk. "In case you get peckish," she explains as she hands Robin the parchment, who nods in thanks, before the pair follows the blonde into the bustle of the tavern. It's busy today, full of laughter and cheers. Regina prefers it this way; the atmosphere is something she welcomes, coming from a silent estate with just herself for company a good percentage of her time there.

It's as Regina and Robin are standing at their table, about to take a seat, that Robin suddenly stiffens before muttering, "Oh bullocks."

"What is it?" Regina asks as she glances around the tavern, still hanging from his arm. She worries for a moment that her mother has found out about their affair and has followed them here, but after a quick scan of the room she does not see the older woman around. Besides, how would Robin know what she looks like? She's obviously never introduced the pair to one another. However, she doesn't have to wait long for an answer to her question when there is a loud screech from a chair that is being pushed back against the stone flooring from across the way.

"Look who it is lads: Robbie of Locksley!" a dark haired, burly man shouts from the other side of the tavern as he stands from his seat, causing the entirety of his table to turn in their direction and cheer when they see the couple.

"Who are they?" Regina whispers, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious as she takes a step closer to the prince. She worries they may be unwelcome companions.

Robin shakes his head. "My mates from Sherwood Forest," he explains before forcing a smile and offering them a small wave.

The same friend rolls his eyes and waves in the direction of his table. "Well don't be shy, come on over and introduce us to that lass of yours!" he bellows, his surrounding company chiming in with simultaneous grunts of agreement.

The prince throws Regina an apologetic look but she simply smiles kindly and nods. "It's okay," she says, feeling reassured that they are simply friends of his as she squeezes his hand. "I don't mind joining them if you don't?"

Robin smiles softly, and the relief from her reply is written across his features. "Mind? Regina I would show you off to the entire land if I could," he replies honestly before looking back to his friends. "Well, I guess this is a start," he adds with a shrug before turning back to look at her, "I'll just warn you that their vocabulary isn't the cleanest."

Regina chuckles softly at his statement as pride blossoms in her chest. No one has ever wanted to show her off in a way that didn't feel like a cattle auction. Her mother is constantly treating her like a possession to be won. With Robin she can just feel... human. She brings her spare hand up to his forearm as she follows him to his friends' table.

A bout of whistles sounds from where the men sit as they approach and Robin rolls his eyes while Regina blushes. The gang is comically mismatched, some tall, some short, some thick and some thin. However they, all have pleasantly kind faces, with their cheeks and noses flushed from alcohol.

"Someone's punching above their weight!" A smaller blonde man grins playfully towards the prince before offering Regina his hand to shake as he turns to her. "I'm William, William Scarlet, but you can call me Will."

"Regina," she replies politely, shaking his hand firmly and not focusing on how his fingers are slightly sticky from (what she hopes is) alcohol.

"She has a good handshake, I like her," Will declares with a nod towards Robin who simply smiles genuinely, telling him that he likes her too. Regina tries to repress a smitten smile and she thinks she succeeds. Just.

There's a small silence before Robin takes to introducing the rest of the table. "Regina this is John," he says gesturing to the man who first recognised him and Regina nods politely in acknowledgment, "Then we have Friar Tuck and Much."

The men nod as their names are introduced which Regina returns with a smile or a nod of her own. "It's lovely to meet you all." And her statement is completely honest. It's nice to meet Robin's friends; it feels like a step in the right direction. She just wishes she could do the same.

"Take a seat," the Friar encourages kindly as John moves to grab another stool and sits it beside the spare.

"Well actually-" Robin begins, but Regina cuts in.

"Thank you," she says, tugging lightly on the prince's hand to encourage him and to silently tell him that she's okay with the idea of joining them as she moves to take her seat. Robin seems to get the message as he follows her to the two vacant stools.

"So, how'd the two of you meet?" John pipes up as he raises his hand to summon the wench to the table.

Regina looks to Robin who shares a small smile before he replies, "Here, actually."

"I hope you bought her a drink," Much retorts, raising an accusing brow at his friend.

Regina chuckles lightly. "He did," she assures, placing a hand on Robin's knee beneath the table, "He was quite the gentleman."

"Ah, he always has been," Tuck replies with a smile that could warm even the coolest of winters. He's older than the rest of the men but she can tell that it only makes him even more liked by the gang. She can imagine he's the father of the group.

Will nods, catching Regina's attention and she turns to look at him. "Yes he's the nicest out of the lot of us. Though we are not to be feared, sweetheart," he adds with a wink. So, he must be the flirtatious one of the group. Regina has to refrain from rolling her eyes at the gesture.

Robin scoffs from beside her, his arm coming up to drape around the back of her stool. She leans into his side. "Robin told me that you trained with him at Sherwood?"

"Aye," John replies. "You wouldn't believe how crap the man was at archery before he joined the school. He almost took Will's head off on multiple occasions!"

Regina snickers, "Oh dear." What a pity...

"I wasn't that bad!" Robin defends loudly to be audible over his friends' coherent laughter, shaking his head. "Besides, now I never miss my target, while you still can't shoot to save your own life! And watch your language, would you?"

The burly man just rolls his eyes and takes a swig of his beer before the wench brings two more to the table. "Beer good with you?" he asks Regina.

Truthfully, she has never tried it save a few sips of Robin's pint from time to time and she can't admit that she particularly loves the taste. However, out of politeness, she nods and offers a small feminine shrug. "Sure, why not?"

"Are you sure, my love?" Robin asks from beside her, his voice quiet as to not embarrass her, "Would you not prefer something else? A glass of wine?"

Regina shakes her head softly, giving his knee a squeeze. "It's okay," she reassures with a loving smile before reaching forward to grab her delegated tankard.

"Well in that case, cheers to the handsome twosome," the Friar speaks up, raising his half empty jug of beer in unison with the rest of the table.

"Cheers!"

…

There is nothing that can ruin her good mood; not even returning to her secluded home with only her mother as company while her father is still away on business. Spending time with Robin and his dimpled smiles, his kind eyes, loving words and soft touches will do that to her, but today, as she skips from the stables—where she dropped off Rocinante—to the large estate that is her home, she feels particularly giddy. That too has everything to do with her prince. Finally, after sneaking around for months, their relationship is no longer hidden. His friends know about her, his friends _like_ her, and she feels that it is definitely a step in the right direction; it makes her relationship feel more adult, even though she knows her mother can never know about it.

Walking into the house, she has to supress the big, sappy smile that is still gracing her lips as to not make her mother suspicious. Though her mother knows how much she loves riding—she even awarded Regina with some extra riding time today—she never returns this happily after simply spending some time with Rocinante. So she slips on a mask and faces her mother who is waiting for her near the entrance of the house, and approaches her with the idea that nothing can harm her today.

"Go upstairs and put on your very best dress. We have an important guest today, and we don't want to disappoint him," Cora greets her.

"Okay, Mother," she replies walking past her, before turning around and asking the question she asks every day when returning home, "Is Daddy back yet?"

Cora lets out a deep sigh. Regina can see her mother struggling to reign in her temper and to not lash out at her for asking her about her father _again_. Regina braces herself for another argument with her mother, but to her surprise, Cora succeeds and answers her with what is supposed to be a sweet smile but doesn't nearly reach that level. Henry is still away, and without another word Cora points in the general direction of the stairs that is supposed to take her to her room, silently commanding Regina to just do as she is told.

When she walks into her room, she's surprised to find the maid standing by her bed, an expensive-looking, new, light-blue corseted dress lying on top of it, the strings partly undone; ready to be put on her body.

She has learned not to get too attached to their maids, however nice they are, because her mother likes to hire and fire quite regularly after she got too close to her nanny as a small child, calling her 'Mommy'. So, she doesn't say much to them. She just lets them do their job and shares the occasional pleasantries, and the women will do the same, since they're threateningly informed by her mother before they're hired that they're paid to work, not to entertain a bored princess.

The stern-looking maid immediately starts undoing Regina's long braid, taking the few pins out, and working her hands through her hair to get the strands to stop sticking together, but to flow naturally around her shoulders.

Noticing the maid's rush, Regina starts unbuttoning her riding jacket and lets it fall to the floor while the maid works on getting her dirty riding boots off. After they've shed her to her underclothes, the maid grabs a bottle of flowery perfume and spritzes a generous amount over Regina's body without warning.

"This'll 'ave ter do. No time fer a bath," she says disapprovingly in her strong accent.

"Do you know who is coming to visit us?" Regina wants to know as the maid tightens the strings of her corset so tight she can barely breathe—her mother's command, no doubt, to keep her back and shoulders straight, because _posture is self-respect_.

"Sorry, me lady, can't say." She lifts the rest of the heavy dress over Regina's head, pulls it down over her body, and fastens it in the back. Regina steps into the sparkling, light blue heels that are positioned next to the bed, before the maid pushes her towards the mirror. "See 'ow yer like it, yeah?"

She takes a few steps and stares at herself in the full-length mirror. The dress is absolutely stunning. It has an elegant amount of pearly beads running down the subtle V-neck of her corset in a beautiful flowery pattern. Puffy sleeves cover her upper-arms, leaving her long neck and shoulders bare, and a flow-y skirt reaches all the way to the floor to finish off the look, making her slim waist look even smaller and her hips broader in a subtle way. Her riding braid has turned her hair into beautiful controlled curls that run down her back and over her shoulders. She wonders what Robin would think if he saw her like this, if he would like this girly look on her? After all, he has only seen her in trousers and riding jacket—and out of them; seen her riding like a man, as Cora would say, and witnessed her drinking wine and beer. He doesn't know the princess-y persona, the lady-like mask she wears in her own home. She likes to think that this person is not really her, that she's only the persona that Robin knows, but truth is, she's both: the lovesick young girl who likes to have fun _and_ the proper lady, the adult, ready to move on to the next phase of her life, to marry, to have a family, with Robin.

She doesn't get too much time to ponder it though. The maid is pushing her away from the mirror towards the stairs. "'Urry up, me lady. He'll be 'ere soon."

As she walks slowly down the stairs, she receives an approving nod from her mother. Is that a smile on her face? Regina's mask slips and she smiles back.

Cora takes both of Regina's hands in her own and inspects her up close. She removes a small piece of lint from her bodice and rearranges her hair, before she places both hands on Regina's cheeks. "Remember to stand straight and smile. We don't want to disappoint him."

"Disappoint who?"

Cora waits a few seconds for dramatic effect, before she answers proudly, "The King."

"The King?!" Regina asks incredulously, "Why is the King coming?"

Cora chuckles and moves her hand towards Regina's back, pushing her slightly towards the main hall of the manor. "You'll see," she answers secretively, as she stops by the dining table and turns towards the entrance, waiting for their royal visitor.

It doesn't take long for the doors to open and their valet to lead the King, a few of his soldiers and his own valet into the room. He's wearing a coral red robe with golden embroidering from collar to feet, a large belt down his middle that holds his sword and a crown on his head. If Regina didn't know any better, she would say his robe looks a bit faded, but that's surely dust from the travel and not from wear.

He looks older from up close. His bold head is visible over his crown; the little hair he has left on the side of his head has turned a solid grey and so has his beard and moustache; his beer belly is slightly halted by the fancy belt, but it is clearly there; and he has worry lines all around his eyes and forehead.

"Is that her?" is the first thing he asks when he enters, looking at Regina.

Cora bows as she confirms, but Regina is too gobsmacked. She is staring openly and open-mouthed at the King, before Cora quietly reprimands her and she holds her skirt and bows as gracefully as she can, but the King stops her and takes a few steps closer to her.

King Leopold invitingly holds out his right hand and Regina places her left hand in his palm. He holds her fingers and wipes his thumb soothingly over her knuckles, as he tells her, "It's an honour to meet you," before letting go of her hand again.

To say she is confused is an understatement. She doesn't understand why the King is visiting their estate, let alone why he would want to meet _her_. She is honoured nonetheless, and she chuckles lightly.

"Regina, dear, the King is honoured to meet you. Say something," Cora reprimands once again, as kindly as she can manage.

"Oh, the honour is mine," she tells him with a big smile and another slight bow.

King Leopold inspects her shortly; his gaze moving from head to toe and back up rather quickly, and he swallows hard before focusing on her eyes again and giving her a polite smile. "Surely you must be wondering why I am here."

Regina lets out a nervous giggle. "Yes, your Majesty."

"You see, your mother and I are old acquaintances," he informs her, and Regina's eyes go wide as she turns to face her mother, who simply smiles at the King. "Ah, it seems that this is news to you."

"Yes, your Majesty," Regina replies again.

"Your mother has helped me greatly these last few days. When she told me about you, all my problems seemed to come to an end."

"Me?" Regina asks confusedly, looking between the royal in front of her and her mother. "Of course I'll help you. What can I do?"

King Leopold turns around and his valet offers him the golden ring that is placed in a box on a pillow; it's then that realisation sets in and Regina's heart jumps to her throat, her eyes growing wide as she watches him hold it up to her with two hands. He gets down on one knee and the words that fall from his lips were the last she had expected but the ones she is now dreading as he asks, "Will you marry me, Regina?"

Anything, but this…


End file.
